Wizards,Nations,and COMPLETE CHAOS!
by Songgirl101234
Summary: The story is about Cannada and America going to Hogwarts. They go to find out if England's worst fears are true. Human names are used slightly into FRUK, later on. Rated T for violence that takes place in the first year.
1. Prolougue:Trouble for England

Hey 3 Harry Potter crossovers at ounce….what am I getting myself into….takes place in 1st year….anyways here's the prologue if you guys like it then I'll continue ^^ okay I'll shut up now and do the story….AFTER THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer:I own nothing….only the plot

England sighed at the awful headache he had,he was wearily looked at the phone as it buzzed from the on coming text was from that bloody git America.

_Hey Iggy dude!I haven't heard from ya in a while and was wondering where ya where?Cause if you're in trouble I'll go ahead and save your ass cause I'M THE HERO!HAHAHA_

_Oh great he'll have to answer or else Alfred would come knocking down his door….oh this was just bloody peachy._

_No America I'm fine just have a headache….And use proper English as I've told you a thousand times,you bloody wanker!_

_He sighed as he sent it America wouldn't ask questions…..oh great he's hope was just demolished._

_Iggy dude ain't we not supposed to get headaches unless there's something wrong in our country?!THE HERO IS ON THE WAY!HAHAHA_

_Oh god no….he won't get any chance now….in 3…..2…..1….._

_BANG!_

_"YO IGGY THE HERO IS HERE TO HELP!",Alfred's cheerful voice rang through the house….how the hell did he get here so a second he called,"AND MY SIDEKICK TWIN!"_

_ It took a moment for him to realize who he was talking about,"Oh god both of them…",he sighed,Canada was calmer and smarter than America but…..Alfred could easily influence his brother so that when the two were together all hell broke loose._

_ It took a moment for him to realize what the bang was about,"YOU BLOODY BROKE DOWN MY DO-!",he exclaimed angerly suddenly cutting himself off as he cried out as he felt what was like someone had just punched him in the stomach came in just as he cried out with Canada close behind,"IGGY!YOU OKAY?!""MAPLE!ENGLAND!",the twins said at the same time,but America's voice overpowered the soft voice of the Canadian._

_"Yes yes I'm quite alright…just something happened in my country…",the gentleman said with a sigh as he started composeing himself."It's none of your concern"_

_ "Um…..England…yes it is…..is there some way to help you….?",Canada asked politely with Alfred shouting,"YEAH!WE HAVE TO HELP YA IGGY DUDE!I'M THE HERO AND HE'S MY BACKUP!"_

_England sighed then perked up as an idea came to mind,"Fine….how do you feel about going to a magic school?Also that way maybe you'll believe me about my magic."_

_ Canada looked nervous and Alfred didn't react other than a were about to get interesting._

_Sooooo~?like it love it hate it? I'd love to know….see ya later!_


	2. Chapter 1:We're eleven now

HI!My friend encouraged me to write more chapters…sooooo here it is ^^ hope ya like it cause I sure do enjoy writeing it

Disclaimer: I don't own shit otherwise I wouldn't be writing this shame to fanfiction ;-;

Canada clung to his bear for dear life as he was suddenly smaller. England towered above him and Kumajiro. Canada looked up to meet England's emerald green eyes and looked next to him to see his brother in his eleven year old prime. His twin's blue eyes looked at him and Canada looked back.

"You look eleven.",they said simultaneously realizing they had the voice of their young teen selves.

"Eh?E-England w-what did you do?",Canada asked hesitantly. "I turned you to eleven year olds so you can blend in.",the britt said casualy.

"YOU WHAT!",America shouted ,"IGGY DUDE THAT'S SO UNCOOL!"

Canada merely sighed knowing what was coming next."USE PROPER ENGLISH YOU GIT AND IF I'VE TOLD YOU OUNCE I'VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIME CALL ME ENGLAND OR ARTHER."

"BUT IGGY!",America whined giving the puppy dog eyes which England quickly succumbed to."Oh alright call me what you want just don't call me Artie or Iggy….",he sighed giving in. Canada looked at himself while they were talking. His curl fell in front of his face and Kumajiro had even shrunk,his clothes were now to big for him.

"Maple…..",Canada whispered."Now change into these",England said handing them their clothes from when they were kids,"And we'll go get your school supplies since I've already talked with Dumbledore."

"DUMBLE-WHORE?!WHAT KINDA NAME IS THAT!MAN IGGY YOU GUYS HAVE SOME WEIRD NAMES!",America laughed and England decided to simply ignore him.

"Oh and from now on we address eachother by our human names",England,er Arthur said.

"O-Okay….",Cana-Matthew said in a whisper.

"OKAY IGGY DUDE!",Ameri-ALFRED shouted making Arthur grit his teeth.

"Okay now come along…" Arthur said turning away then throwing some powder into the fireplace which, to the twins surprise and Matthew's cry of "M-Maple!" Burst into green flames. "Okay you simply step into the fireplace, shout 'Diagon Alley', then you should end up at the destination. I'll go first then Alfred, then Matthew." Arthur said stepping into the fireplace shouting, "DIAGON ALLEY!" Firmly then disappearing. Alfred stepped through smiling then did the same as his former caretaker.  
Matthew nervously followed, opening his mouth to shout, but soot flew into his mouth muffling his voice. He felt himself turning and ended up in a very eerie shop. He stepped out and looked around. He was hurrying to the door when suddenly a hand shoved him backwards making him fall down,"Owwww," he murmured.  
"What's a kid like you doing here?" the voice of a man, probably the owner of the hand that shoved him asked."M-Maple! I-I don't mean to be here sir… if you'd just let me leave…" Canada said politely trying to control his heartbeat that threatened to burst from his ribcage.

The man laughed just as a foot crashed into his face knocking him down,"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MATTIE!",Alfred's voice came up to his twin."Al….it's fine I'm not hurt just a little bruised"

Alfred grumbled something but calmed down just as the self proclaimed gentleman came in,"Come on let's get out of here…"

Matthew and Alfred followed Arthur out of, what Matthew found out, Knockturn Alley, and to the safety of Disgon Alley. Arthur bustled them over to the robe shop.

They looked the shop there were two boys talking. One had messy black hair ,piercing green eyes, and is obviously uncomfortable. The other had pale blonde hair with blue eyes and was droning on about something before the woman working on the black haired boy said,"That's all dear",and he hurried outside quickly glanceing at the trio so now they could see the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Matthew and Alfred walked up."Hogwarts?",the woman nodded,"Yes",and sat down in one of the chairs laid out.

Sooooo~how'd ya like it?my computer is glitching and switching text styles so bear with me mmmk?


	3. Chapter 2:Diagon Alley

Hi!Sorry for lack of updates….I've been busy but my bff(Total Hetalia fangirl…especially for Greece) gave me ideas for this story!yay I have someone who is actually createive helping me hehe~ anyways England do you mind?

England:Not at all Songgirl 101234 does not own Hetalia nor Harry Potter

Thank you~ Now ON WITH THE STORY~…I love swigglelys

America felt like punching this Draco kid in the face. First he goes on about "muggles" and how purebloods are far superior to them then says "mudbloods" shouldn't be allowed to the school…..he was not liking this boy at all.

"If you ask me they should all be kicked out this year",Draco said emphasizing they and saying it like THEY were low pieces of trash on the street that someone thought wasn't even worth the trouble of picking up. That's when he snapped,"You know dude you need to stop being a f-",he cut himself off with trouble by a glare from England,"A freaking douche and stop bashing on people you hardly know",America said.

Draco sneered,"What so you're a mudblood yourself?",he asked before getting shooed out by Madame Mal something as his robes were finished. Soon after this both twin's robes were finished and England led them to get their wands.

America and Canada both looked around cautiously wierdled out by the silence of the shop when a old man appeared behind them,"Hello how are you?First years I presume?",he said as the North America brothers both turned around face to face with Olivander.

"Yes Olivander they are going to Hogwarts this year",England said. "Ah yes may I have your names?",Olivander asked America and Canada.

"Alfred F. Jones or hero!",America cried smileing broadly.

"Matthew Williams….",Canada said quietly.

Olivander smiled taking out wands from some shelves handing one to America,"Redwood tree bark,10 inches,dragon heartstring core",he said taking it back as soon as America held it murmuring,"No that one will not do".

Next he turned to Canada with a different wand,"Willow tree bark,8 inches, Pegasus hair core",he took it only to have it snatched away,"No that won't do either".

They repeated this process for several minutes. "Well….you two are hard ones but I believe I have the perfect wand for you yet!",he turned to America,"Oak tree bark,12 inches,eagle feather core"

America held it,"Go on give it a wave",Olivander did making red,white,and blue sparks come out of it. "Good now you Matthew…Maple tree wood,10 inches,polor bear hair core",he said. Canada did as his brother did making red and white sparks come out.

England paid for the wands and walked out.

"Now time to buy your school books",England said.

"Iggy can we go get a pet while you do that?",America said joyfully. "No Amer-Alfred you can't",England said.

"Please Iggy?",America said giving the puppy eyes. "Oh alright!",England said succumbing to the cuteness and handing America a small amount of mouney.

"YES!",America said fistpumping and running off towards the pet shop."Alfred!Wait up!",Canada said running after him.

England sighed,"What the bloody hell was I thinking?",he said to himself starting towards the book shop.

Just wanted to say thank you so much to the people who reviewed ^^ Bye!


	4. Chapter 3:Platform 9 and 3 quarters

Hey~ Another Chapter I just wanna get on with it today sorry for delayed update :P also I'll try to use their human names more sooooo Canada?Could you please?

Canada:O-Okay Songgirl101234 own nothing except the story

Thank you~

It turned out America got a barn owl and Canada nothing. They met back up with England and went to leave only for Canada to bump into the dark haired,lightning scar boy from earlier.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there",he said politely before hurrying away with a giant of a man. "What was that about?",America said out loud after they were gone. "That was Harry Potter….I'll explain later….",Arthur answered quickly guiding them out of Diagon Alley and got them back to his house.

"Okay so who is Harry Potter?",Canada asked politely as possible.

England sighed,"He's the only one who survived the killing curse…..it's the reason he has that scar..he got it when he was a baby from a dark wizard named Voldemort….do you remember when I was absent from meetings years ago?",the twins nodded simultaneously,"Well it was because of Voldemort",England explained.

America still looked confused,"Wait why would Voldemart want to pick on a kid?",he asked.

"VoldeMORT and because he is the boy who lived…..as a baby he destroyed him but he may be back that's why you need to go there….and please keep an eye on Harry while being there",England said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskip:To the train!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Canada sighed as he was run into for the tenth time that day at the train. He and America had lost sight of England in the crowd and were currently looking for both him and plat form 9 and 3 quarters….which was nowhere in sight.

"YO IGGY!",America shouted to which there was no answer other then some strange looks shoot their then saw a family full of redheads and the same black haired boy,…..Harry,Canada believed.

The twins watched amazed as two of them,twins it appeared,ran through the pillar separating stations 9 and 10 followed by ran up to them followed by Canada both pushing their respective carts.

"Hey is that platform 9 and 3 quarters?!",America watched silently his bear peering at the rest of the family."Yes dears first years I guess?Well just run right in okay?",the plump and cherry woman of the group instructed pleasantly.

America did so at ounce going through the hesitated.

"Awww Is that a teddy bear?He's so cute!",the little girl said going over to Kumajiro."Um…..he's real actually….",Canada little girl didn't notice and jumped when she went to touch the bear and he looked up at her.

"Eek!It is alive!Or is it enchanted?",she said calming down."Um….I gotta go through!",Canada said running through the wall after his brother.

"Yo Mattie~ What took so long?",America asked when his brother got through."It's nothing let's go",Matthew said quickly hurrying to the train with Alfred following close behind just as the train whistle called for the last minute passengers.

There!Yay~Writers block fonaly left me!X3 anyways hope you enjoyed and thanks to everyone who faved/followed/reviewed ^^


	5. Chapter 4:Train chaos (part 1)

Chapter 5:Train chaos (part 1)

HEEEEEEEEEEEEY~Okay soooo I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVEIWS!I squealed…well…it was either from that or the FrUk and GerIta fanart I was looking at….OwO hehe anyways getting off track…..America could you?

America:HAHA!OF COURSE THE HERO WOULD FOR ANY DAMSEL!SONGGIRL101234 OWNS NOTHING OR ELSE SHE WOULDN'T BE WRITEING THIS CRAP!By the way what's a damsel?

Everyone else:*facepalm*

Moving on….oh and yes the little girl in the previous chapter was Ginny ^^

England sighed taking another drink of the alcohol muttering curses bitterly when some one knocked on his door and he stumbled over to answer ,"Hello?",he asked in a drunken slur. France stood before him glareing but then laughed, "Honhonhon~ Angleterre are you drunk?",he asked smiling pervertedly.

England growled,"Go away Frog",he said slamming the door only to have it stopped by France's foot.

"Non",France said simply. England growled impatient and the fact that the room was spinning didn't help his mood. "I said go the bloody hell away!",he said to which France simply went through the door.

"As I said before non",he said. England sighed .It was going to be a long, dizzy day.

America tore through the train looking for seats dragging Canada by the arm ignoring the other's protests. Most of the train compartments were full but there was one compartment with one of the red haired guys from earlier and that Har-Harold?Harry?Har something boy who survived Volde...Voldemart yeah Voldemart!"Yo dudes can we sit here?",Alfred asked not waiting for their reply before sitting next to the red waited by the doorway shyly waiting for their response.

"Sure",Har….oh what ever,said. Matthew smiled slightly sitting next to him while clutching Kumajiro nervously.

"So dudes what're your name's?",America asked.

"I'm Ron Weasley",red head said.

"I'm Harry Potter what's your names?",HARRY said.

"Alfred F. Jones THE HERO!And this here's Mattie ,my sidekick",America said excitedly."Al I can introduce myself you know….",Matthew said quietly,"Mattie is just what Am-Alfred calls me my real name is Matthew Williams"

"Wait aren't you related? why do you have different last names?",Ron asked confused. "Oh um….we were adopted and raised separately for a while until we met up when erm…",Canada said clearly unsure what to say thankfully America helped.

"Iggy met up with Mattie's….adoptive dad and we were reunited", Alfred said far too quickly but the answer seemed to satisfy Ron and Harry for the moment. "Oh….",Ron said.

The food cart came just in time to avoid more questioning. There was so many sweets!But…..this was…..ENGLISH sweets….they might be….could they be just as bad as England's cooking?

Well….only one way to find hesitantly took what seemed to be the safest thing there,a pumpkin pastry and took a small bite expecting the worst while Mattie watched.

It….wasn't that bad! He gobbled it all down and got a few more of the pastries and also a few chocolate frogs. Harry got a few things of everything there was and the lady went to other compartments leaveing the boys with all the candy.

Harry ended up sharing and Alfred didn't mind at all and was stuffing his face with the sweets but stopped when he got to a jelly bean that had a metallic taste to it…was that BLOOD!He spit it out quickly,"Ugh gross!What the heck IS that?!"

"Oh you just tried one of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans?Well mate when they say every flavor they mean it my brother said he got an earwax flavored one ounce",Ron looked disgusted.

America brought out a hamburger from nowhere starting to eat it,"Yeah…no more of those beans",he said while chewing his voice muffled from the food in his mouth. Canada watched him,"Al where'd you get the burger?",he asked. Alfred smiled not answering.

Ron and Harry started having a conversation to which Alfred didn't pay attention to catching some bits and pieces of it as he zoned out. "Wow…..Frog…..cards…..Dumblewhore…..Nicolas Flamel",was all America heard.

A round faced boy opened the door,"Excuse me but have you seen a toad?",he asked near tears."No Dude",America said."Sorry but I haven't…",Mattie said.

Harry and Ron said they hadn't seen it either. "Oh…..Well if you see it please tell me",the boy said leaveing.

Harry and Ron continued their conversation. Alfred didn't listen when suddenly a thought came to him,"….Um…Hey are there gonna be g-ghosts there?...",he asked the thought scareing facepalmed across from him.

"Fred and George said that there were",Ron said,"Why?"

America sighed,"Great…Ame-Alfred has a fear of ghosts",he said.

"Oh…okay then",Ron said continueing to chow down on the sweets.

Okay 2 part chapter next part will come soon!Bye!Thank you for reading!


End file.
